english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
E.G. Daily
Elizabeth Ann Guttman (born September 11, 1961), better known by her stage names of Elizabeth Daily and E.G. Daily, is an American voice actress, actress, musician and singer-songwriter. She's known for voicing: Babe in Babe: Pig in the City, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls, Rudy Tabootie in ChalkZone and Tommy Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1993) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Anders (ep8), Anders' Sister (ep8), The Princess (ep8) *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Tommy Pickles, Anna (ep16) *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Little Girl (ep58), Moonstone/Dr. Karla Sofen *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Zoe MacPherson *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1995) - The Germ Girl (ep23) *Casper (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Bobby (ep6), Kid (ep6), Sparky (ep6) *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Bagheera (eps1-13) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Louie *Disney's Recess (1998-2000) - Kid 1 (ep24), Mall Elf (ep24), Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Mambo *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Alex (ep2), Angry Voice (ep2) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Angela (ep39), Babs (ep40), Boy (ep47), Camelia (ep31), Daphne (ep22), Daughter (ep15), Dimples (ep40), Dolly, Female Guard Dog#2 (ep46), Ian (ep45), Jenny (ep36), Little Girl (ep12), Madison (ep36), Mittens (ep6), Mom (ep12), Mom (ep15), Mom (ep22), Mom (ep25), Mom (ep47), Pooches (ep47), Puppy 1 (ep25), Pupster (ep46), Reporter (ep9), Scout (ep20), Taffy (ep20), Tip (ep9), Twiggy (ep13), Vanilli (ep36), Whip (ep9) *Rugrats (1991-2004) - Tommy Pickles, Acrobat#2 (ep156), Aerobics Instructor (ep83), Audience Member (ep24), Baby Science Officer (ep53), Baby Stu (ep47), Boy (ep90), Boy (ep91), Camper#2 (ep41), Cheerleader (ep158), Clerk (ep154), Crowd (ep22), Crowd Member (ep20), Customer (ep163), Customer#1 (ep146), Debbie (ep73), Drainers (ep32), Elf (ep153), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Germ (ep59), Gift Shop Worker (ep144), Goth Teen (ep165), Hero (ep137), Jean-Claude (ep18), Party-Goer (ep100), Phoebe (ep124), Press (ep61), Rich Kid#2 (ep55), Soap Opera Lady (ep62), Susie Carmichael (eps47-52), Tammi Faye (ep21), Teen Girl (ep19), Terry McNulty (ep88), Tony (ep21), Tour Guide (ep104), Trainer (ep77), Ty McNulty (ep71), Wedding Assistant (ep32), Woman (ep162), Workout Singer (ep103) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird, Queen Veranke *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Rhett (ep6), Shorty (ep20) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Thrift Store Manager (ep23) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Buttercup, Angry Woman (ep78), Betty (ep69), Billy (ep6), Boy (ep75), Bunny (ep65), Cotton Candy Kid (ep75), Crook#1 (ep8), Crowd Member#6 (ep68), Dude#2 (ep67), Fake Buttercup (ep45), Girl (ep14), Girl Walla (ep26), Guy (ep71), Harry (ep14), Hungry Person (ep69), Kid (ep28), Kid (ep40), Kid (ep64), Lady#1 (ep21), Lady#2 (ep74), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep11), Marjorie Wilson (ep15), Old Lady (ep16), Old Lady (ep32), Old Lady (ep64), Old Woman (ep16), Old Woman Teller (ep29), Reporter#6 (ep20), Singer#2 (ep32), Singing Grandma (ep2), Suzie Jenkins (ep57), Tillie (ep3), Woman (ep13), Woman (ep55), Woman (ep56), Woman#1 (ep27), Woman#1 (ep65), Woman#1 (ep67) *The Proud Family (2001) - Additional Vocal Performer *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Nathan *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Fireperson Andie, Steve *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Fireperson Andie, Steve *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Buttercup 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Capn. Sticky *Happy Feet (2006) - Baby Mumble *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Bo (Singing Voice), Erik (Singing Voice), Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Tommy Pickles *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Buttercup *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Tommy Pickles *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Ella *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Buttercup 'TV Specials' *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Tommy Pickles *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Buttercup *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Buttercup Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Babe *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Scrumptious, Catherine's Niece, Patches Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Buttercup *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Buttercup *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *DOOM (2016) - UAC Facility Voice, Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Tommy Pickles *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Sprocket *Stonekeep (1995) - Surly, Sweetie *The Incredibles (2004) - Helen Parr/Elastigirl *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Buttercup *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Buttercup 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Wacho Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2016. Category:American Voice Actors